


The Fence

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Newly established relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Clothed Sex, Skoulson Sex Cabin, The Retreat Safe House (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy and Coulson indulge in some outdoor sex.





	The Fence

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a NSFW gif I saw on my dash - although it featured two guys, not a guy and a girl. It's porn with no redeeming features whatsoever.

From her position on her knees at Coulson's feet, Daisy looked up and smiled, before lowering her mouth over the head of his engorged cock. He groaned loudly as she sucked hard, wrapping her right hand around the lower part of his shaft and beginning to stroke it as she bobbed her head back and forth. He was leaning back over the perimeter fence of the Retreat where they're staying, shirtless (his tank hung discarded over the fence rail), and wearing only a pair of denim cut-offs from which his swollen cock emerged, and a pair of leather sandals.

"Daisy," he groaned, his hands tightening their grip on the fence as she worked her mouth and hand over his thick prick, driving him ever closer to a climax. She supposed they must make an unusual sight: she was wearing a white button down of Coulson's – which had only two of the buttons below her breasts fastened, and a pair of skimpy shorts. Her hair, which was longer than it had been for a couple of years, was loose around her shoulders – a look she knew that Coulson really liked.

She felt his orgasm building up to bursting point, and she withdrew his cock from her mouth. He stared down at her, mouth agape, chest heaving, and she thought that he'd never looked sexier.

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" she asked.

"N-no," he stuttered, then held out his left hand to her. 

She took it and let him tug her to her feet, and he drew her body to his, then slipped his right hand into her shorts, sliding his index between her lips, and finding her slick and ready.

"I want to fuck you," he murmured, and she moaned as he began to finger her, his left arm wrapped across her lower back, while his hot mouth met hers hungrily.

It didn't take him long to drive her to a hard climax, then he withdrew his hand and slid her shorts down. "Turn around?" 

She did, and grabbed the top rail of the fence where he'd been leaning minutes before, then moaned as he pushed his rampant erection into her slick heat. She pushed back against him as he clasped her left hip with his left hand, then reached up with his free hand and tweaked her right nipple. 

"Fuck, Phil," she gasped.

"Yes," he agreed, and began to thrust deep and hard and fast. He grazed his teeth over the side of her neck, and she shuddered, climaxing yet again, before he picked up his pace.

As she hurtled towards a third orgasm she sensed, via his vibrations, his own orgasm building up again, and she was unsurprised when they came hard together, her muscles tight around his pulsing cock.

He withdrew, then turned her back to face him, and after shoving his shorts down to his feet, he stepped out of them, then knelt down at her feet and proceeded to eat her out, leaving her weak-kneed and light-headed with pleasure.

After driving her to a further, though shallower this time, climax, he got up, then pulled his shorts back up, before helping her put her own back on.

"If this is how you mean to go on for the duration of our stay," Daisy said, drawing him into her arms, "I'm gonna go back to the base feeling totally shagged out and blissed up."

He chuckled. "There are worse states to be in."

"Yeah," she sighed. Neither one of them mentioned the fact that when they'd arrived here the day before yesterday, they had both been in a pretty bad state. She wondered if that was the reason why they'd ended up fucking on the couch in the Retreat's main room – not that they hadn't been pretty much working their way towards this for the entire time they've known each other.

He reached out and snagged his tank, pulling it back on, then took her hand and they made their way indoors.

"Lunch next," he said, "and then a nap – "

"And then more sex?" she asked hopefully.

He laughed. "Yeah, Daisy, more sex."

She smirked, content with his proposed agenda: the prospect deeply satisfying.


End file.
